onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocodile
Sir Crocodile is the former president of the mysterious crime syndicate Baroque Works and the main antagonist of the Alabasta Saga. He is one of the longest running and most noteworthy primary adversaries of the series, as he was the first enemy to hand Luffy a complete and utter defeat, as well as one of only two who has defeated Luffy more than once. He was originally introduced as a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea but was later stripped of his title after attempting to take control of the desert kingdom Alabasta. Thanks to Luffy, he managed to escape from Impel Down and went to Marineford to participate in the war; after that, he and Daz Bones decided to head out to the New World. Profile and Stats Name: Crocodile Alias: Mr. 0, Sir Crocodile, Desert King Origin: One Piece Age: 46 Classification: Human, Pirate, Former Seven Warlords of the Sea, Former Baroque Works President, Logia Devil Fruit User Gender: Male Height: 253 cm (8'4") Weight: 193 kg (425 lbs) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Dark Purple Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Poison Hook Class: Master level Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Likely Mountain level. Logia Dispersion also makes it difficult to harm him. Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Several Meters, several Kilometers in desert areas Intelligence: Super Genius Background Appearance Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length dark purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are characteristically drawn upward in the middle. This gives his usual facial expression a feeling of condescension and distrust. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick cigar produced by his company. His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. He wears a black shirt, a green scarf, dark grey slacks, and a black overcoat with tan fur trim dropped over his shoulders like a cape. He wears a single gold hoop earring in his right ear, and he usually has several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger except the ring finger, for reasons unknown. His animal theme is the crocodile. His name, the Bananawani he kept as pets, and his large scar (which resembles a "crocodile's smile") are all reflections of this theme. Personality Crocodile is self-assured, confident in himself and in his abilities. His great power is shown when he defeats Luffy twice, almost killing him both times. He enjoys toying with weaker opponents, often grinning and laughing smugly during battle. However, due to his overconfidence, he seriously underestimated Luffy's willpower, and this eventually led to his defeat. His willingness to kill shows his pitiless nature, and he does not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is also very quick to get angry if someone insults or ridicules him in any way; Crocodile told Nico Robin that he had killed everyone who had ever insulted him. This irritability is first seen when Sanji sasses him over the Transponder Snail. It is more clearly shown during his first fight with Luffy: when Luffy called him stupid, he bit his cigar clean in half and then threatened to kill Robin for laughing. To be fair, by his own admission, he is not always rational. Despite his low tolerance for receiving insults, he has a habit of insulting others and frequently used the word "worthless" to refer to the desperate struggles of his enemies, although he seems to have changed this habit slightly since fighting Luffy. Crocodile is known to insult others and generally imply that they are far inferior to him, whether he's fighting a rookie or a fellow Warlord (namely Donquixote Doflamingo, who had a former bounty almost 300,000,000 Berries higher than his own). Crocodile's capacity for looking down on others is so high that he even told Mihawk to "watch himself". If Crocodile is extremely angry or annoyed with his victim, he will rarely kill them outright, instead leaving them to suffer as they slowly die. This proved to be a bad habit and ultimately led to his defeat. In his first and second fight with Luffy, instead of killing him straight away, Crocodile left Luffy to suffer. This allowed Luffy to come back and finally defeat him. This habit, along with sheer luck, are the only reasons Luffy lived through any of his fights with Crocodile. This also allowed Mr. 3 to survive Crocodile's attempt to feed him to the Bananawani. Crocodile shows no emotional concern for any of his subordinates. He is fully willing to sacrifice them to achieve his ambitions; a prime example is Operation Utopia, wherein every Baroque Works member in Alubarna, including most of the Officer Agents, would have been killed by the resulting cannon blast). He also has no qualms about killing them if they insult or fail him, as shown with Mr. 3 and Nico Robin. He showed no true attachment, affection, or trust toward these people and viewed them only as pawns. Despite all this, Crocodile may not be entirely immune to the idea of respecting someone other than himself: currently, he seems to have a good relationship with Mr. 1, having gone out of his way to rescue his former subordinate from his cell. Crocodile has been shown to almost completely lack any code of honor. One of the few vestiges of honor he ever displayed was in his third battle with Luffy, during which he stated that Luffy deserved an honorable death from his venomous hook. Due to the situation at the time of battle, this could be seen as more an act of cruelty than honor, but he did seem to regard the use of his rarely-seen poison hook as a tribute to Luffy's tenacity. As another example of his distorted sense of honor, after Whitebeard was injured by Squard, Crocodile refused to fight him in that weakened state. Crocodile has displayed an extremely cynical and patronizing attitude, showing complete disregard to the romantic pirate lifestyle and stating that all the values that the status of Pirate King had once symbolized were now worthless to him. He valued military power above popularity, renown, and treasure. Crocodile believed that only ignorant fools declare their grandiose dreams. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic several times during the Alabasta Arc. He claims to have done away with countless people rather than trust them and goes so far as to deride those who fight for others, making their defeats all the more harsh. After losing to Luffy and being stripped of his Warlord title, Crocodile apparently lost interest in the outside world. He refused to escape with the rest of his subordinates during the breakout. His only apparent motivation to leave Impel Down was the chance to eradicate Whitebeard. He has shown a complete lack of fear and doubt, although this trait broken down a bit by his third battle with Luffy. He usually appears to be very composed, even when facing fearsome opponents like Whitebeard, Dracule Mihawk, and Akainu. Upon his capture, he disregarded the notion of escaping simply because he did not feel like it, perhaps assuming that escape would come easily to him if he changed his mind. Similarly, he smiled at the news that he would be sent to Impel Down and seemed apathetic during his imprisonment. Crocodile was the only Impel Down inmate who appeared to be enjoying himself; he is initially seen smiling and mocking his fellow prisoners. He claimed that he was only in Impel Down because he chose to stay, an assertion well in line with his overly condescending demeanor. Crocodile seems to have mellowed out since his defeat in Alabasta, at least to some degree. He seems more willing to assist others, having offered to help Luffy escape from Impel Down, and he nonchalantly accepted help from others as well. Recent revelations imply that he may not be as heartless as he lets on. During the war, he went beyond his personal agenda several times to save his allies' lives. He saved Ace's life and protected Mr. 1 and Luffy from Mihawk. He even prevented Akainu from cornering Luffy and Jimbei as they desperately tried to escape the scene of the battle. Nevertheless, he claimed that he only saved them because if he hadn't, the Marines would feel victorious, and that prospect irritated him. Following the war, Crocodile appears adventurous and fearless, preparing to journey to the New World with Mr. 1. Crocodile has a distinct laugh that starts with "Ku" (i.e. Kuhahahaha!). In the anime, he tends to laugh at a much slower pace than one might expect, his "hahaha"s lapsing into "ah-ah-ah"s on occasion. Plot Powers and Abilities Sand-Sand Fruit: A Logia-type Devil Fruit, that allows Crocodile to become, generate and manipulate sand. It also allows the user to control quicksand, sandstorms and the absorption of liquids. This fruit allows Crocodile to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers). Crocodile has shown to create sand blades that can slice through the ground, create sandstorms, quick sands, and cause dehydration by physical contact. In addition, Crocodile has shown to transform his arm into sand in order to extend his reach for his hook, as a long range capture and strike. He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by placing his right hand on them. This ability allows him to utterly destroy his surroundings and killing all organic life forms via dehydration. *'Desert Spada' (Treasure Sword of Desert): Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade. **'Dersert la Spada' (Adamant Treasure Sword of Desert): An alternate version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. *'Desert Girasole' (Desert Sunflower): Crocodile creates a loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, He stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done in a desert terrain. *'Crescent Cutlass': Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. *'Desert Encierro' (Desert Prison): Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from them with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly fleshless state. *'Sables' (Sandstorm): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. He can also makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique. In deserts, it can cross the length of a small country and many of them in succession over a period of time can bury an entire city. *'Sables: Pesado' (Sandstorm: Heavy): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. *'Ground Secco' (Mud Crack): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their death. **'Ground Death' (Cycle of Erosion): An extremely strong version of Ground Seco. However, Crocodile not only dries up the ground but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. Master Manipulator: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Weaknesses *Standard Devil Fruit Weakness *Vulnerable to liquid-based attacks *Can only use his power to full extent in desert wastelands. Equipment Poison Hook: Crocodile wields a golden hook on left hand that he uses in tandem with his fighting style. Once open, it reveals the hook covered in deadly poison, which will infect the nervous system of any victim it hits and kills them from the inside. Relationships Monkey D. Luffy Nico Robin Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Baroque Works Category:Former Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Antagonists Category:Master level